


Битва окончена

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Сложи оружие, воин, наступил мир.





	Битва окончена

Пятый спит и ему снятся кошмары.

Кошмары о разрушенном мире, где повсюду трупы и гниль. Кошмары, в которых он не нашёл выхода и загнил вместе с тем миром. Кошмары, в которых он никого не спас, сколько бы не пытался.

Пятый просыпается, вскакивает, оглядывается, успокаивается и обессиленно падает на подушки, а через три минуты идёт варить кофе. Иногда он встречает на кухне Клауса, который разговаривает с призраком Бэна и уходит, растрепав Пятому волосы ещё больше. Пятый фыркает, заваривает кофе, не понимая, что со вкусом не так, и делает сладкие-сладкие сэндвичи, что любому стоматологу стало бы плохо, лишь увидь он это.

В шесть утра спускается Ваня, приветливо улыбается и берёт молоко из холодильника и пшеничные хлопья с полки. У Вани устало-виноватый вид каждый раз, когда она видится с кем-то из членов семьи и только с Пятым ей комфортно и приятно.

Ване кажется, что у него очень сонный вид, на что тот говорит ей не беспокоится, он в полном порядке. _Ваня не может не волноваться за него._  Ваня видит, как он дёргается на резкие звуки; замечает, что он плохо спит или не спит пару ночей подряд; как продолжает читать газеты, в ожидании, что мир вот-вот рухнет. Пятый в вечной боевой готовности и это изматывает его. Отравляет медленно и смертельно.

Всё, что Ваня может сделать это поймать его в конце каждой недели в гостиной. Пятый устает настолько, что засыпает на ходу — Ваня доводит его до дивана и садится на самый край, у подлокотника, стараясь не мешать и отгоняя братьев и сестёр. В такие моменты внутри неё появляются годами подавляемые уверенность и настойчивость, а возможно, что сверкнуть серыми глазами — имеет непревзойдённый эффект.

Пятый всё ещё не может уснуть и придвигается ближе к Ване, устраивая голову на её коленях. Колени у неё тонкие и острые, но такие тёплые, что Пятому плевать на неудобства. Ваня неуверенно, будто боялась спугнуть, прикоснулась к его волосам. Пятый медленно расслаблялся, пока его аккуратно и нежно гладили по голове.

Ваня вспоминала, что когда-то очень давно делала тоже самое. Что в детстве Пятый тоже жил в какой-то боевой готовности; что не находил себе места и бежал-бежал-бежал; что она удерживала его и говорила, что пора отдохнуть. _Что пора сложить оружие, воин, твоя битва окончена._

Возможно, что сегодня он сможет уснуть.


End file.
